Mobile communication terminals, such as mobile phones, have reached a great market penetration in the last couple of decades. These days, at least in the western world, a large majority of adult people have access to their own mobile communication terminal.
For various reasons, it is sometimes desired to obtain the location of a mobile communication terminal. It is known to locate mobile communication terminals using network based methods, such as using attached network etc., terminal based methods, such as using cell id, global positioning system GPS, or even manual methods, where the user inputs a current location into a location determination system.
However, some of these location methods are sometimes not accurate. This is particularly the case when a subscriber is roaming, such as during international travel. It is thus desired to find a way to increase reliability when determining the location of a mobile communication terminal.